Siempre a tu lado
by x.Berling.x
Summary: estando en su momento de pena ni siquiera la muerte fue un impedimento para que él siguiera infundiéndole ganas de vivir


**Siempre a tu lado**

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de kishimoto-sensei_

El recordar lo que ha sido mi vida hasta hoy me hace sentir vacía, tan vacía como la cascara de una nuez, nunca fui buena para nada en particular, pero siempre creí que si me esforzaba de la misma manera en que tú lo hacías podría mejorar, podría cambiar, ser útil para alguien, que mi padre reconocería mi existencia, poder caminar a tu lado … ese siempre fue mi más grande sueño, el poder estar junto a ti y brindarte todo mi apoyo, el poder sostener tu mano junto a la mía y que de esta manera los dos pudiéramos recorrer el mundo juntos …

Cuando miro hacia atrás no me veo nada… mis sueños se quedaron en eso, en solo sueños, tristes sueños que jamás pude realizar, sueños rotos esparcidos en un suelo frió donde nada queda, el paso del tiempo fue destruyendo todo lo que quedaba de mí, intente ser una buena chica, ser amable con todos, pero aun así mi corazón se resentía cada día más, acumulando más y más odio y me hacía desear el ya no vivir más en este mundo desolado, ver como todos podían cumplir sus propios propósitos y yo me quedaba atrás una vez más

Estuve a punto de tomar el camino equivocado, pero tú de nuevo viniste a mí, tu sonrisa me salvo y me hizo desear volver a intentarlo una vez más, mi fuerza restaurándose, llenándome nuevamente, y otra pensé que tenía una oportunidad que contigo junto a mí sería capaz de realizar lo todo, que nuevamente tenía una oportunidad de soñar, que quizás el mundo no era tan malo como yo pensaba… estando a tu lado sentía que nada podía fallar, que podía lograrlo todo, que incluso yo misma tenía un poco de valor

Pero una vez más me equivoque, por segunda vez no pude hacer valer mi existencia, seguí siendo inútil a los ojos de mi padre y del mundo, nadie me necesitaba, la tristeza y desolación se volvió a apoderar de mi,al ver mi reflejo en el espejo lo único que veía de mi eran unos ojos vacíos y distantes , ojos secos por todas las veces que había llorado en el silencio de mi habitación,una vida sin sentido aparente. Tanto así que ya no pensaba en la existencia de otros, o eso creí en aquel entonces

Cuando te vi en el suelo a los pies de aquel akatsuki no pude evitar recordar todas aquellas veces en que tú fuiste mi apoyo, aquellas ocasiones en que tú fuiste aquel soporte emocional que necesite para salir adelante en mis peores momento _ "me gusta la gente como tú" _ si, tal vez fue una locura pero ahí me encontraba en aquel campo destruido, en ese momento también pensé en la muerte pero no de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes , no pensé en morir para deshacerme del sufrimiento que oprimía mi pecho,no, esta vez no era si

"_Mi voluntad es estar aquí ahora. No hacía más que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo... Una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado... pero tú, Naruto... has hecho que caminara siempre por el correcto. Te seguía en todo momento... Quería imitar tus pasos... hasta el día en que pudiera caminar a tu lado... hasta llegar adonde tú ibas. Tú me cambiaste, Naruto. Tu sonrisa me salvó, ¡por eso no temo morir para protegerte! Porque yo... TE AMO, NARUTO."_

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente debí haber dado lastima en ese momento, pero aun así es uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservo hasta el día de hoy, una de las pocas cosas de las que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto porque yo siempre te ame

¿Qué puedo decir? En ese periodo te tiempo volví a ser feliz,tu aceptaste mis sentimientos, incluso formamos nuestra propia familia, mi padre estaba feliz de haberse librado de mí, pero eso no tenía importancia alguna, porque yo era muy feliz a tu lado, mis sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, otra vez volví a sentir esperanza para mi inútil existencia, contigo a mi lado nada podía salir mal, me sostenías cada vez que volvía a flaquear en mi determinación o fallar en alguna de mis misiones, secabas mis lágrimas con ternura cada vez que te contaba mis problemas y preocupaciones

Aunque en un principio sé que no me amaba estoy segura de que con el pasar del tiempo tus sentimientos se volvieron tan fuertes como los míos, sujetando tu mano fuertemente me dispuse a caminar por este mundo a tu lado, ya no volvería estar más en la soledad, valla que fui una ilusa

Nadie es eterno, ni siquiera Naruto siendo el shinobi que era pudo escapar de su destino, la vida se le fue quitada a causa de una enfermedad no diagnosticada a tiempo y ahí quede yo, sola nuevamente, mas no me permití soltar una sola lagrima él no lo habría querido de esa manera

De seguro mi pasado no fue nada comparado con el de muchos otros pero aun así y a pesar de ser en menor medida seguí sintiendo dolor, mi corazón queriendo estallar en cada latido, mis ojos escociendo por las lágrimas no derramadas, el dolor de caer nuevamente en la más profunda oscuridad

sé que Naruto sufrió lo mismo o más que yo, pero eso era lo que nos diferenciaba, yo nunca tuve su misma determinación para afrontar los problemas, ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual me apoye ciegamente en el.

* * *

Y aquí me encuentro el día de hoy,como casi siempre voy caminado en la oscuridad hacia los bosques alrededor de la villa, mis pies descalzos contra el frio suelo y el viento nocturno chocando contra mi cara, por más extraño que parezca al hacer esto puedo volver a sentirme en paz

Con mis manos toco la aspereza de los arboles circundantes y me permito suspirar contra el viento, puedo sentir la fuerza de este al mecer las mangas de mi yukata

a pesar de lo fuerte que es viento hoy puedo sentirlo como una suave caricia contra mi rostro, como si estuvieras aquí infundiéndome fuerzas una vez más, no debo hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo quiero llorar, quiero dejar salir este dolor que siento en mi pecho

-no te contengas Hinata-chan- asustada levanto el rostro pero me atrevo a voltear, esto no es real, no puede serlo –deja salir todo tu dolor, yo estoy aquí –

-N-naruto-kun …, esto no es posible ¡no es real!- de la nada comienzo a sentir un dolor punzante en mi cabeza – ¡estoy soñando es un espejismo!, sí, eso debe ser-

-Hinata-chan, puedes llorar y liberar tu sufrimiento, yo prometí consolarte y estar ahí para cuando me necesitaras

-¡¿Entonces porque te fuiste y me dejaste sola!?, ya… ya no sé qué hacer-

Sin poder evitarlo las pequeñas gotas de agua salada comienzan a resbalar por mis ojos y puedo sentirlo, el me abraza por la espalda, en todo este momento no he podido voltear el rostro, temo lo pueda llegar a ver, aun así, se siente tan real, tan cálido, como si me estuviera transmitiendo toda su ternura –

-sé que no pude cumplir mi promesa al pie de la letra, pero prométeme tu algo, que nunca dejaras de vivir, que disfrutaras la vida que te queda por los dos, por ti y por mí, mirando siempre hacia adelante, olvidando el pasado que te hace daño.-

Ya no lo resisto más, y lentamente volteo mi rostro, no puedo hacer otra cosa sino quedarme pasmada ante lo que veo, ¡él está ahí , en verdad esta ahí frente a mis ojos!, con desesperación solo puede aferrarme a su playera y comenzar a llorar de la misma manera, el sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo transmitiéndome toda su calidez me reconfortan, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo sin cesar por mis ojos

-lo siento mucho Hinata, no puedo permanecer mucho más, en otro sitio me están esperando – y sin más enun destello de luz blanca Naruto se desvaneció entre mis brazos,lo último que pude ver fue el movimiento de sus labios y una suave sonrisa mientras me decía que me amaba, luego de esto solamente puedo desplomarme en el suelo y seguir sollozando

las lágrimas finalmente comienzan a parar y al recordar su palabras una pequeña sonrisa se permite colar entre mis labios "_ prométeme que nunca dejaras de vivir, que disfrutaras la vida que te queda por los dos, por ti y por mí, mirando siempre hacia adelante, olvidando el pasado que te hace daño_ " y de ahora en adelante eso haría, viviría por ambos, olvidando el pasado que por tanto tiempo me ha atormentado

Ahora voy de regreso a casa nuevamente –Gracias Naruto , aun después de tu muerte sigues velando por mí y mi bienestar, lo menos que puedo hacer es cumplir tu voluntad, juro que de ahora en adelante no le daré la espalda a nada y continuare siempre mirando hacia adelante, igual que tú, siempre en busca de un mañana diferente -

Quién sabe, quizás cuando nos volvamos a ver en la otra vida pueda ser una persona distinta y vivir de la manera que siempre desee, porque cuando el momento llegue esta ves nada me impedirá tomar tu mano y caminar junto a ti, siempre a tu lado, siempre juntos por toda la eternidad

.

.

.

**Fin**

Notas :

_Esto lo escribí en un pequeño momento de aburrimiento XD _

_Espero que les gusten las cosas que escribo y agradezco mucho el que se tomen la molestia de leer mi historia y también a aquellos que me dicen su opinión y me dejan consejos _

_También para los que me dejaron su opinión acerca de "Inevitable" creo que hare una secuela explicando más a fondo todas las cosas que pasaron en esa misión y por qué Hinata es ANBU _


End file.
